A Vehicle
by Common Sensei
Summary: Jay and Peter in the autoshop....strong slash no anal, I'd like it if someone continued on their own as long as they credit me


Title: Vehicle

Pairing: b PeterxJay /b (...Jeeter?)

Rating: NC-17

Setting: S6

Jay watched him race across the parking lot with that look of a predator he was so famous for. He was waiting, his heart pumping faster than it'd ever been, just fucking waiting for the kid to look at him. Just look at him. Peter tried to give off that dark, rough image like Jay, but Jay saw the delicateness, the soft and gentle spots of vulnerability like a young flower.

And he fucking wanted him.

The sun was beginning to set. It was a chilly night, but Jay was sweating straight through his large tank top and jeans. He took a jump off his skateboard and finally caught Jay's eye. i It's about time, /i Jay thought, i there's no one else here. /i 

Just the thought made him grow harder. He stood by the entrance to the auto shop, which he had the keys to. Leaning against the door, he arched his eyebrows at Peter, who stopped and skated over.

"You lookin' at something, Jay?"

"Maybe." Jay lowered his gaze to Peter's crotch, where a bulge was already growing.

He decided to put on his "I don't give a fuck" act, roll his eyes, and scoff, pushing past Peter and i accidentally /i made him drop his board. Peter bent down to pick it up and felt Jay's hand on his back and the other hand reaching for the skateboard. They both stood up quickly and Peter tossed the board aside.

"That's it, Jay." He shoved him against the brick wall and leaned in close, his lips an inch away from Jay's.

Jay made his move, grabbing Peter by his yellow, collared, polo shirt and crushing his candy red lips onto his. Peter responded, throwing his arms around Jay's neck and opening his mouth wide. He ran his hands up Jay's exposed muscular arms, and when Jay pushed him away, Peter's lips were hanging out in front of him, as if he was begging for more. He was breathing heavily, like a child wanting more candy.

"Down boy." Jay said. "I always knew you were a big fag. Personally..." he traced his finger down Peter's neck. "...you turn me on."

"Coulda' fooled me."

"There's no one inside. We can, um..." Peter abruptly lifted the keys from Jay's pocket, unlocked the door, and led him by the hand to his car which was in repair.

"I've always liked red." Peter said, leaning against the driver's side and thrusting his body upward wanton-like.

"Boy, buddy." Jay attacked Peter, shoving him and clutching him by the neck, nipping at the flush flesh, and Peter took off his t-shirt, prompting Jay to follow suit. Jay continued to bite, running his tongue along Peter's ear, making him shiver.

"Oh, Jay. Yeah, don't stop, i god /i !" Peter clawed at Jay's nude back. "Take me, Jay."

Jay moved lower, sucking at Peter's right nipple, catching the bud between his top and bottom teeth, biting hard. Peter squealed, and Jay moved to the next one, licking a trail up to his adams apple, to his nape and breathing in and out slowly.

"You smell good." he whispered.

"Shit..." Peter breathed, grabbed Jay by the hair, kissed him hard, and thrust his tongue into his mouth without question. "Mmmmm...fuck!" he exclaimed as they took a breath.

Jay grabbed Peter's arms roughly, pushing him against the hard cold frame of the vehicle. He expected Peter to retort in some smart-ass way, like "ooh, you wanna play rough, do you?", but instead, he slithered out:

"Don't let go of me."

Jay closed his eyes and groaned, leaning in and almost hitting the window because Peter had reached to open the front door of the car and slip inside.

"Fuck no." Jay took his hand and pulled Peter out of the car, taking the seat for himself. He pulled him back to his lap and unbuckled Peter's belt, Peter already literally bouncing up and down.

"God, I fucking love you like this." Jay finally got Peter fully naked, his pearly-white figure cradled in his lap, leaning into his arms only to have himself pushed to his knees on the concrete.

"What?" Peter asked in his "what now?" tone.

"Undo my pants." Jay commanded. "You're gonna blow me."

"Will I get a bracelet?" Peter asked, knowing it would cost him. Jay pulled Peter's head to his denim-enveloped cock, and Peter voluntarily nuzzled, brushing his face up and down Jay's crotch.

"Get to it, pretty boy." Peter rapidly undid and pulled down Jay's jeans and suckled on the fabric of his--surprise, surprise--briefs. He pulled them off with his teeth and Jay leaned back, his head on the passenger seat.

"You sexy slut." Jay groped with his hand and fused his fingers in Peter's hair, pulling his head closer to his cock. "Suck my cock."

Peter wasted no time. He opened wide and was suddenly moaning through a mouthful of Jay's cock. Peter was like a true professional, his tongue (which, at that moment, Jay could've sworn was double-jointed) like a snake along all ten inches. His control of his gag reflex was instinctive, letting Jay's cock slip down his throat easily. His motions were fluid (some pun intended), his soft lips tight on the head, his tongue tickling the tip, and gently stabbing the slit.

Jay was reduced to ramblings. "Ahhhh...you like it, don't you? God, keep going, keep...yeahh..."

Peter looked up at Jay, moving his head up and down. He felt Jay shiver, his climax seconds away. Peter pulled off for a moment to say,

"Come for me, Jason." He continued, bobbing his head faster, violently.

"Peter...you insatiable little...FUCK!" Jay screamed as he came in Peter's mouth and Peter swallowed every last drop. Jay pulled him up for a kiss.

"I want to taste my cum, Peter..." Jay covered Peter's mouth with his own. They ravished each other's mouths for an eternity.

"Get out." Jay said suddenly. Peter looked at him quizzically. "Lean on your stomach against the car."

Peter grinned smugly.


End file.
